Arroba Jensen Ackles
by Claudia Winchester
Summary: Jensen perde uma aposta para Jared e tem que abrir uma conta no Twitter.


**Disclaimer:** Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke. Se Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional sem fins lucrativos.

**Gêneros: **Lemon, Real Person Fiction

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Sexo.

**Sinopse:** Jensen perde uma aposta para Jared e tem que abrir uma conta no Twitter.

**Dedicatória: **Dedico essa One Shot a Ana Ackles. Uma pessoinha especial e que fez aniversário dia 15 de Setembro. Espero que goste amore, foi uma ideia bobinha que eu tive hoje e resolvi escrever.

**Beta: **Eu mesma.

**Gostaria de esclarecer que o FF não permite o símbolo "arroba" no texto publicado. Então eu susbstituí o "arroba" por # para descrever o Twitter deles. Peço desculpas por isso...**

**One Shot**

**#Jensen Ackles**

- Não adianta Jensen, você não vai conseguir escapar... Aposta é aposta. – Jared estava mais rindo do que falando.

- Vou ter mesmo que fazer isso? – Jensen perguntou irritado.

- Ninguém mandou apostar comigo Jens... – Jared piscou e sentou-se à mesa que tinha no trailer deles, apoiando seu notebook nela. – Deixa eu te ensinar, vem cá.

Jensen bufou e se sentou ao lado do moreno, olhando para a tela do computador e resmungando algo como "_maldita a hora em que ele caíra na conversa de Padalecki."_

**Flash Back On**

- Jensen! Se você é bom na sinuca hoje em dia, não se esqueça de que fui eu quem te ensinou. – Jared disse ao loiro enquanto saíam do set de gravações.

- Como é que é? – Jensen perguntou.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Mas eu sou muito melhor é lógico.

- Você me ensinou a jogar sinuca?

- Bom, posso não ter te _ensinado_ a jogar, mas te ensinei vários truques.

- Não existem truques na sinuca Jared... – Jensen riu. - E você diz que é melhor do que eu por isso? – O loiro gargalhou antes de entrar em seu carro. – Só você mesmo pra me fazer rir Padalecki.

- A hora que você quiser eu posso te provar isso.

- Não perca seu tempo Jared, a gente já sabe como vai terminar isso...

- Como? – O moreno perguntou curioso.

- Eu vou ganhar e você vai ficar puto da vida comigo...

- Podemos fazer uma aposta... – Ele sugeriu.

- Você está tão confiante assim que pode ganhar de mim?

- Pode apostar o que você quiser... – Jared desafiou.

Jensen o olhou e depois voltou sua atenção para o trânsito.

- Jared, Jared... Você não tem jeito. – Jensen suspirou. – Bom, se eu ganhar, eu vou querer... – Jensen pensou por alguns minutos. – Você vai ter umas aulas de golfe comigo. E depois vai jogar uma partida. – E se eu perder...

- Se você perder vai ter que criar uma conta no Twitter.

- O que? Não Jared, você sabe que eu não tenho saco pra isso... Eu aceito qualquer coisa, menos isso.

- Eu escolho o que você tem que fazer se você perder Jensen! É assim que funcionam as apostas! – Jared riu alto.

- Então esquece essa aposta... – Jensen disse baixo.

- Bom, então isso só pode significar uma coisa. Você está certo que vai perder.

- Até parece... – Jensen bufou.

- Então aceita...

Jensen sabia que se não aceitasse, Jared o atormentaria para sempre e ele não era homem de fugir de apostas. E com a convicção de quem já tinha ganho, ele aceitou.

- Ótimo, vamos para a minha casa. – Padalecki disse se divertindo.

- O que? Você quer jogar agora?

- Qual o problema? Genevieve está com Thomas em Seattle, você pode até passar a noite comigo se quiser... – Jared se aproximou e deu um beijinho no pescoço do loiro que se arrepiou.

- Jared, são dez e meia da noite!

- E daí Jensen? Deixa de ser bundão!

- Do que você me chamou? - Jensen perguntou incrédulo, mas sorrindo.

- Anda Ackles, vamos pra minha casa. Deixa de ser covarde e vamos logo acabar com isso... – Jared brincou.

- Cara, você vai se arrepender tanto... – Jensen balançou a cabeça e pegou o rumo da casa do namorado.

Assim que entraram, Jensen foi direto ao bar e se serviu de uma dose de uísque, oferecendo a Jared que recusou.

- Quero estar totalmente sóbrio Jensen. – O moreno já estava na mesa de sinuca arrumando as bolas no feltro.

- Amador... – Jensen sussurrou e apoiou seu copo na mesa, observando o moreno que parecia muito concentrado.

- Você está mesmo achando que vai ganhar não é? – Jensen sorriu e virou o copo todo, enquanto escolhia um taco.

Jared se aproximou rindo também e o puxou pela nuca, o beijando com vontade.

- Boa sorte Jens... – Jared se afastou e se posicionou do outro lado da mesa. – Como eu sou um cara legal eu vou deixar você começar.

- Boa sorte. – Jensen piscou para ele e com um gesto rápido, bateu na bola branca que rolou até o triângulo, espalhando as bolas pela mesa e encaçapando a azul.

Jensen olhou para Padalecki que sorriu.

- Bola amarela, lado direito. – Jensen disse qual seria seu próximo movimento e se debruçou na mesa. Jared moveu a cabeça para o lado e sorriu, gostando do que estava vendo, sentindo um leve pulsar no meio de suas pernas.

Jensen bateu com o taco na bola branca, que rolou forte até a amarela, a encaçapando também.

- Acho melhor deixar seus truques para outro dia Jared... – Jensen se movimentou ao redor da mesa enquanto pensava em sua próxima jogada.

- Bola vermelha, lado esquerdo. – Ele disse e bateu, mas a bola vermelha passou longe da caçapa, após ser atingida pela branca.

Jensen olhou para Jared que sorriu de canto, com o olhar vitorioso.

- Tira esse sorriso da cara que você ainda não ganhou nada. – Ele disse irritado.

Sem dizer nada, o moreno examinou a mesa e antes de anunciar seu movimento, ele se debruçou exatamente na frente de Jensen, encostando sua bunda no membro do loiro, que não se mexeu.

- Com licença? – Jared o olhou e sorriu. Jensen saiu de trás dele com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. - Bola vermelha, lado _direito._ – Com força e perícia, o taco bateu na bola branca, empurrando a vermelha para a caçapa.

- Viu com se faz? – Jared sorriu e Jensen revirou os olhos.

- Bola verde, lado direito. – Jared se posicionou e a bola novamente foi encaçapada.

Jensen se encostou na parede e observou mau humorado Jared encaçapar todas as bolas.

- Gostou do show? – Jared largou o taco em cima da mesa e se aproximou do namorado, o beijando levemente nos lábios.

- Você sabe que roubou não é? – Jensen rosnou.

- O que? – O moreno gargalhou e balançou a cabeça. – Jensen, seja um bom perdedor, ok? – O moreno o puxou e o beijou. – Sabe o que eu pensei? – Jared disse, enquanto se roçava no namorado, sussurrando próximo ao seu ouvido. – Que você podia ter seu prêmio de consolação.

- Não quero prêmio de consolação Jared... – Jensen disse ainda mais irritado.

- Tem certeza? – O moreno pegou a mão do loiro e pôs sob seu membro que estava duro.

- Jared, eu não... – O moreno atacou novamente os lábios carnudos do loiro, que começou a ficar excitado, conforme o beijo se tornava urgente e violento.

Padalecki empurrou Jensen em direção da mesa e o forçou a se sentar nela, abrindo seu jeans e pondo seu membro pra fora, o abocanhando em questão de segundos.

- Jared... – Jensen gemeu e apoiou os cotovelos no feltro. – Eu sempre quis transar com você aqui nessa mesa sabia? – Ele já estava totalmente entregue.

O moreno respondeu com um gemido enquanto sugava a ereção do loiro, que começou a xingar vários palavrões enquanto sentia seu orgasmo se aproximando.

- Oh Jared, eu vou gozar... – Jensen gemeu e se derramou, quente e forte, na boca do namorado. – Oh Deus... – Jensen sorriu e se deitou, relaxando o corpo na mesa.

- Mas o que? – Jensen perguntou ao sentir seu corpo sendo puxado com força.

- Eu te quero assim Jensen... – O moreno o colocou de costas, com as mãos e o rosto apoiados no feltro.

Jared cuspiu na sua mão uma mistura de saliva e sêmem, a levando a entrada do loiro que gemeu.

- Eu vou te foder tão gostoso agora Jensen... – O moreno gemeu enquanto o penetrava.

Jensen fechou os olhos e se concentrou na respiração e gemidos do namorado, se excitando com eles. Ele tentou levantar a parte de cima do corpo, mas o moreno não deixou.

- Fica assim Jensen... – Ele pediu e segurou no quadril do loiro, estocando devagar. – Você é tão delicioso sabia? – Jared gemeu e aumentou a velocidade, entrando cada vez mais fundo também, arrancando gemidos altos dele e de Jensen.

Jared apertou o quadril de Jensen o trazendo para mais perto, e o afastando um pouco da mesa, com isso seu membro penetrou o loiro ainda mais fundo.

- Jared! – Jensen gritou e agarrou seu membro, começando um vigoroso vai e vem. – Vou gozar Jared, vou gozar... – O loiro avisou com desespero em sua voz, se jorrando outra vez, sujando sua mão e o chão.

- Puta que pariu! – Jared exclamou ao sentir Jensen pulsando, e gozou logo em seguida, jogando a cabeça pra trás e gemendo alto.

**J²**

- Essa história de Twitter é séria mesmo? – Jensen disse ainda um pouco ofegante. Estavam ambos deitado na mesa de sinuca agora.

- Sim, Jensen, é muito séria...

- Jared, você sabe que eu não quero, você curte, mas eu não...

- Jensen, você aceitou a aposta...

- Eu faço qualquer outra coisa Jared, qualquer coisa que você quiser, menos isso...

- Qualquer coisa? – Jared levantou a sobrancelha e sorriu.

- Qualquer coisa... – Jensen aproximou sua boca do pescoço do namorado que gemeu.

- Não! – Jared gritou de repente. – Não vai conseguir se safar Jensen... Amanhã você será o mais novo membro do cast a ter uma conta no Twitter.

Jensen suspirou conformado, afinal ele era um homem de palavra.

**Flash Back OFF**

- E nesse campo você põe o seu e-mail… - Jared apontou para a tela.

- Eu não sou burro Padalecki! – Jensen estava realmente irado, mas continuou a preencher os campos para abertura de sua conta na rede social.

- Você vai gostar de interagir com os fãs Jensen...

- Eu já interajo com eles nas convenções Jared, e quando eu quero falar com eles por aqui... – Ele apontou para a tela. - Eu uso o seu Twitter ou o da Danneel.

- Agora você terá o seu próprio... E põe de Icon aquela foto que te mostrei. - Jared disse animado.

Jensen bufou novamente.

- Pronto!

- Deixa eu ver... – O moreno pegou o notebook.

- #JensenAckles. Ficou sexy com essa foto. – Ele riu. A foto era uma que Jared tinha tirado do loiro no início das gravações da oitava temporada e tinha salvado em seu notebook. – Twitta alguma coisa...

- Não quero Jared...

- Jensen, deixa de ser chato!

- Vou twittar o que? – Jensen perguntou, reparando que o moreno digitava algo. – O que está escrevendo?

Jared não o deixou ver e começou a rir.

- Jared, me deixa ver...

Jensen olhou a tela e leu em voz alta.

_Hey, acreditam que o #jarpad me convenceu a abrir uma conta aqui? Pois é, nem eu..._

- Jared...

- Toma Jensen, tira uma foto minha que eu vou postar junto com esse tweet, e depois eu twitto do meu, dizendo que é realmente você. – Jared pegou seu Iphone do bolso da calça.

- Pra que?

- Sua conta não vai ser verificada agora e os fãs podem pensar que é fake, por isso quero twittar dizendo que não é. – O moreno estendeu o seu Iphone para o loiro. – Tira a foto...

Jensen revirou os olhos e pegou o telefone, tirando a foto do moreno que sorria com cara de culpado.

- Jared, isso vai ficar tão casal... – Jensen se sentou novamente ao seu lado, o observando. – Sabe que os fãs vão enlouquecer com isso...

- Jensen, eles já enlouquecem por qualquer coisa... – Jared riu.

- Não acha que seria melhor se a Danneel postasse isso? – O loiro perguntou se arrependendo logo em seguida.

- É isso que você quer? – Jared perguntou incomodado.

- Eu só quero te preservar Jared...

- Jensen, os fãs já sabem da gente e parecem não se importar, muito pelo contrário... – Jared fez seu melhor olhar de cachorrinho. – Posso postar? - Jensen não resistiu.

- Manda ver Jared! – Ele riu e o moreno comemorou, postando o tweet e a foto em seguida.

- Pronto! Bem vindo ao Twitter "#JensenAckles"... – Jared disse e o beijou, se assustando ao ouvir batidas na porta e uma voz dizendo que deveriam voltar em cinco minutos ao set.

Eles saíram do trailer e anunciaram a novidade aos colegas que tinham conta no Twitter.

**J²**

- O que está fazendo Jensen? – O moreno perguntou ao entrar no trailer e ver o loiro fechar o notebook rapidamente.

- Nada...

Jared fechou a porta, pegando o notebook em seguida.

- Estava vendo suas _mentions_?

Alguns dias haviam se passado desde que Jensen abrira sua conta e ele ficara surpreso ao perceber que a cada dia, ele tinha mais e mais seguidores e em sua cabeça ele competia com o moreno, para ver se o superava.

O fandom havia simplesmente enlouquecido com essa novidade e Jensen estava extremamente feliz com a receptividade.

- Não Jared... – Ele disse sem graça.

- Jensen, eu te conheço... – Ele clicou na tela e assoviou. – Uau! 353.567 seguidores em três dias?

- Surreal não é?

- Daqui a pouco você vai até me passar...

- Tem alguma dúvida disso? – Jensen riu vitorioso.

- Tive uma ideia Jensen... – O moreno sorriu e se sentou com o notebook em seu colo.

- Jared, eu tenho medo das suas ideias.

O moreno rapidamente twittou algo e fechou o notebook.

- O que você fez?

– Vamos Jensen, eu vim aqui te avisar que tão te chamando. - Jared o puxou para fora do trailer.

- O que você fez Jared? – Jensen insistiu, mas o moreno não respondeu e alguns minutos depois, quando viram Misha, se aproximaram dele, que sorria sozinho e balançava a cabeça.

- Jared, você ficou louco? – Collins perguntou.

O loiro pode perceber que ele tinha um telefone em mãos.

- O que? – Jensen quis saber.

- O que ele postou agora no Twitter, vocês tem noção da proporção que isso vai tomar? – Misha riu.

- Me dá isso aqui. – Jensen tirou o telefone das mãos do amigo e olhou para a tela. Os olhos se arregalando em desespero.

- Você não fez isso comigo Padalecki! – Ele vociferou com sua voz grossa.

- Qual o problema Jensen, é bom dar uma agitada nas coisas de vez em quando...

- Ah é? Então peraí... – Jensen devolveu o aparelho a Misha e voltou ao trailer se trancando lá dentro.

- Jensen! – Jared foi atrás dele e bateu na porta. – Jensen, não fica zangado comigo cara, foi só uma brincadeira!

Ackles saiu de dentro do trailer dois minutos depois, com um sorriso de ponta a ponta.

- Agora sim, vamos gravar.

- Isso não vai prestar... – Misha disse olhando para o visor, quando eles se aproximaram novamente e teve seu telefone arrancado outra vez, agora pelas mãos de Jared.

- Jensen! – Ele devolveu o aparelho ao colega de elenco e gritou após ler o que o namorado havia twittado, indo atrás dele.

Misha sorriu e digitou em seu telefone.

_#jarpad vai postar foto de #JensenAckles pelado, se ele continuar com mais seguidores. #JensenAckles disse que vai _(+)

(+)_ ...postar foto de #Jarpad pelado, caso ele o ultrapasse. E eu, faço uma contraproposta aos fãs..._

(+) _...Se EU continuar na frente dos dois, eu posto uma foto de ambos pelados e em uma situação extremamente comprometedora._

Minutos depois, fãs enlouquecidos, retuitavam, favoritavam e interagiam desesperados e ansiosos por Misha postar a tal foto comprometedora.

Claro que a maioria sabia que todos seriam trollados novamente por Misha, mas definitivamente quem se beneficiaria com aquelas brincadeiras e disputas entre #JarPad, #MishaCollins e #JensenAckles seriam os fãs, que mesmo sabendo que nunca veriam nenhuma foto dos dois pelados, se divertiam com as teorias que surgiam de como Jared havia convencido Jensen a fazer a tão esperada conta no Twitter.

**FIM**


End file.
